ibgamefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ib (postać)
Może szukałeś artykuł o grze Ib? Hex Ib — (イヴ Ivu) jest tytułową i równocześnie główną bohaterką horroru IB. Ona, wraz Garry'm i Mary jest jedną z kilku postaci, które gracz może kontrolować. Wygląd Ib jest dziewięcioletnią dziewczynką z prostymi, brązowymi włosami i czerwonymi oczami. Nosi białą koszulę z długimi rękawami, czarne podkolanówki, czerwoną spódniczkę oraz tego samego koloru apaszkę. Na nogach ma czerwone buty z białymi podeszwami i czarnymi sznurówkami. Jej strój jest bardzo podobny do Japońskiego mundurka szkolnego. Ma również grzywkę, która nie jest prosto ścięta. Osobowość Osobowość Ib zależy od wyborów gracza. Innymi słowy, osobowość Ib jest nieznana, ponieważ to gracz ją kreuje. Wybory gracza z jej osobowości wpływają na zakończenie gry, przede wszystkim to, w jaki sposób Ib odpowiada innym postaciom. Mimo wszystko, protagonistka jest pokazana jako bardzo odważna, spokojna i miła dziewczynka. Jest małomówna, ponieważ w grze bardzo rzadko rozmawia, są jednak wyjątki kiedy odpowiada krótko i zwięźle na zadane pytania. Ib cechuje również wrażliwość, przykładowo kiedy musiała zostawić Mary w tyle. W przeciwieństwie do Garry'ego, nie wyraża często swoich uczuć. Ze względu na swój wiek, Ib jest bardzo niewinna i naiwna. Nie może również odczytać niektórych słów galerii i nigdy nie wie, co się dzieje. Na przykład, w jednym z zakończeń, w którym Garry umiera, Ib, widząc jego ciało myśli, że poszedł spać. Róża Róża Ib jest czerwona i jest symbolem miłości i współczucia'','' w zależności od języka kwiatów. W przeciwieństwie do Garry'ego, jej róża ma tylko pięć płatków. Być może dlatego, że dziewczynka jest o wiele młodsza i słabsza. Ponadto, możliwe jest, że kolor róży Ib jest taki z powodu jej osobowości lub wyglądu. Czerwony opisuje dobroć, energię, odwagę, żywość i silną pozycję psychiczną. Historia Historia Ib zaczyna się, kiedy dziewczynka odwiedza Galerie Sztuki Guertena. Rodzice pozwalają małej bohaterce rozejrzeć się po galerii samej. W końcu przez przypadek trafia do dziwnego świata. Kiedy pojawia się w nim, Ib znajduje czerwoną różę. Gdy Ib zaczyna szukać wyjścia znajduje Garry'ego. Mężczyzna leży nieprzytomny na podłodze, mocno ściskając w dłoni malutki klucz. Po tym, jak Ib bierze od niego klucz, dziewczynka wchodzi do pokoju, który wcześniej był zamknięty. Wtedy Ib ma za zadanie odebranie niebieskiej róży, którą niszczy Lady in Blue. Kwiat należy do Garry'ego. Sposób zachowania Ib w stosunku do Garry'ego zależy od gracza i samej gry, lecz na pierwszy rzut oka Garry traktuje ją jak młodszą siostrzyczkę. Ponadto, gdy spotykają Mary, ta próbuje się pozbyć Garry'ego by być blisko z Ib. W pewnym momencie Garry mówi głównej bohaterce, że Mary jest namalowana i nie jest prawdziwym człowiekiem, po czym ją zostawiają. Przechodzą wtedy do Szkicownika. Relacje Garry Ib traktuje Garry'ego jak on ją. Bardzo go lubi, gdyż przy nim czuje się bezpiecznie. Garry bardzo dba, aby Ib nic się nie stało, przez to sam nie raz wpadał w tarapaty. Jeśli osiągnie się 8 punktów w relacji z Garry'm, Ib może mu dać chusteczkę. Ponieważ to gracz wybiera większość wyborów Ib z Garrym, nie wiele można powiedzieć o ich rzeczywistych relacji. Mary Kiedy Ib pierwszy raz spotyka Mary dziewczynka cieszy się, że może razem z nią szukać wyjścia. Ib traktuję ją jak koleżankę, Mary natomiast ją jak siostrę lub bliską przyjaciółkę. Aby być bliżej Ib, Mary próbuję pozbyć się Garry'ego. Ib jednak woli chłopaka, ponieważ zna go dłużej. Matka Niewiele wiadomo na temat związku Ib z matką, ale zakłada się że są całkiem dobre, gdyż Ib często o niej mówi. Ojciec Niewiele wiadomo na temat związku Ib z ojcem, gdyż prawie o nim nic nie mówi podczas gry. Ib i jej ojciec wydają się być w stosunkowo dobrych warunkach, zwłaszcza, że Kouri nie raz wstawiał ich razem w obrazkach. Ciekawostki *Ze względu na swój wiek, Ib nie może przeczytać wiele słów, zamiast tych trudnych słów pojawiają się one jako "???". Lecz "???" znikają, gdy jest z Garry'm, ponieważ pomagał jej on często w czytaniu. *Jej ulubione rzeczy to omlety i króliki, a najmniej lubiane to zielona papryka i ćwiczenia. *Ib wygląda na bardziej odważną od Garry'ego ze względu na jej niewinne zachowania, które jest spowodowane przez naiwność jej wieku. *Jeśli Garry umrze, Ib mówi że poszedł spać i że za chwilę się obudzi. Możliwe że jest ona zbyt młoda, by wiedzieć, że on jest rzeczywiście martwy, lub nie chce zrozumieć tego, co się z nim stało. *Imię IB może być odmianą "Eve", jak "Nazwa iVu" (IB w Romaji) to japońska wymowa nazwy "Eve". **Imię Ib może znaczyć ,,Isabelle" ***Jej nazwą może być również krótka forma / na podstawie japońskiego słowa "Ibara", co przekłada się na "cierń". ***W starożytnym egipskim słowo Ib oznacza serce, czyli najważniejszą część duszy. Galeria Ibquarterlypixiv.jpg|Ib na okładce Magazynu Ib.png 2.png IbScreen4-1.jpg Berew.png|Rysunek stworzony przesz autora gry 543.png|Jeden z rysunków autora gry 545.png|Rysunek autora gry hfdh.png|Jeden z rysunków Autora gry 555.png|Jeden z rysunków autora gry Bez tytułu.png|Jeden z rysunków Autora Gry djsdkhsal.png|Halloween (rysunek Autora gry) ff.png|Jeden z rysunków Autora Gry kkk.png|Jeden z rysunków Autora gry Bez tytuług.png|Początkowy szkic IB Bez tytułudd.png|IB ze swoją matką (szkic) Comeib.png|Jeden z rysunków Autora gry Bez tytułusas.png Bo.png Ib father.jpg Chara ib.png Tool03.jpg Ib_01.png Sakana_ib.png Ib02.jpg Together Forever.jpg Dsa.png Top_09.png Manga.png Top_07.png 2013_ha_ib.png 2013_last.png 04_1.jpg Ib_hal.png Top_11.jpg Ib_f.png Kuzi.jpg Hana.jpg 01.jpg 03.jpg Claw01.png 428d6a49.png Pandora.png Ib05.jpg Ib04.jpg Rain.png Ib b.png 2014 ib (1).jpg 2012_02.png 2014_top.jpg Ani.png Hone.png Ib_c01.jpg Ib_win.jpg Iro_00.jpg Mag.jpg Rib.jpg Tanabata.jpg Top_04.png Top_13.png Ib_23.png Top_07.jpg Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Gra